


Five Years Later

by Gelatino



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, also a mention of Kiawe/Sophocles, queerplatonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelatino/pseuds/Gelatino
Summary: Time has passed on Alola, and the young trial captains are moving on in their lives. Lana has no plans to leave, but will she be okay without her best friend?
Relationships: Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana
Kudos: 9





	Five Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, during the events of Pokemon Sun and Moon / Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, I'm assuming Lana and Mallow are 12 years old.

Lana woke up groggy. She was not sleeping well. Something was bothering her, and she had trouble bringing it up. She decided she’d better do something about it. After mustering the strength to get out of bed, she messaged Mallow.

_“Do you want to go for a walk today”_

Mallow and Lana went for walks on the Akala shore any time they wanted to relax and talk about what was on their minds. They had kept this tradition for years, just about as long as they had been friends. Sometimes it was therapeutic, a way for them to vent their feelings to someone they knew would understand. Sometimes it was just fun, and they had nothing serious to talk about. This time, however, Lana was hoping for the former.

It took Mallow an hour to respond. _“yes!! i’ll come by your place later this evening”_

The sun was already going down when they headed out. Akala had plenty of scenic beaches to walk across. Lana and Mallow could make it around the entire perimeter of the island in a few hours. It would certainly be dark by the time they got back to their home in Konikoni city.

All Mallow could talk about were her plans. “I finished cleaning up my room today. I’m going to have to pack light, so I decided on all the stuff I really want to take. Oh, and I already got my plane tickets!”

“It’s still a couple weeks away, right?” said Lana.

“Yeah, but it feels really real now! It’s getting me all excited!”

“Have you figured out who’s going to be the new trial captain?”

“No! It’s really annoying that I don’t know anybody who can do it! Hau said that he would look after the totem Pokémon until Olivia appoints a new captain. That’s kinda her job as the island kahuna, so I guess I’ll leave it up to her.”

They had made it to Brooklet Hill, Lana’s favorite spot. They walked along the edges of clear freshwater lakes, which reflected the orange sky. “I think Hau would make a good trial captain,” said Lana.

“Or an even better kahuna!” replied Mallow. “I just know he’s going to take over for his grandfather. But I guess that could be a while… Hala is pretty stubborn.” She paused for a few seconds. “Trial captaining is a young people’s thing, anyway. We’ve done it for a while, we’re getting older, and we’re all moving on.”

“Not me,” said Lana. “I’m gonna be a trial captain forever.”

Mallow smiled. “Well, there’s no rule saying you can’t!”

They walked in silence for a while. The volcano was looming larger, and before long they found themselves traversing its base of hardened lava.

“I miss Kiawe,” said Lana. “And Sophocles.” The boys had left for university together two years prior.

“Me too,” said Mallow. “How old are they now… if we’re 17, then that makes Kiawe… 20? And Sophocles would be 19?”

“They’re a cute couple,” said Lana. “I’m glad they got to dorm together.”

“I know!” Mallow squealed. “They’re such an odd couple too! Who would have thought, honestly? I guess opposites really do attract.”

“Is it just me, or does the whole ‘opposites attract’ thing not make a lot of sense to you?”

“Oh no, I totally know what you mean,” said Mallow. “Like, obviously it’s a thing for other people, right? But my favorite people are always the ones who are a lot like me! Like… well, like you!”

Lana smiled and looked down. They walked in silence again. The white umbrellas on the beaches of the Hano Grand Resort were coming into view. The sun had long since gone down, and white moonlight illuminated the beach before them.

“It’s going to be lonely with everyone leaving,” said Lana.

“I know,” said Mallow, downcast.

“It’s like everyone else has plans for what they want to do with their lives, and I just have… nothing, really.”

“That’s not true!” said Mallow. “Being trial captain is an important job! And it’s what you love!”

“Yeah maybe, but it’s like you said. Trial captaining is really meant for young trainers. It’s not supposed to be a permanent thing. I don’t want to do it forever.”

“Well, what _do_ you want to do?”

“That’s the problem, I don't know."

They had made their way around the bay, to the Ruins of Life. Almost home. They found it difficult to say anything, but they knew they couldn't return home like this. Lana sat down on a rock. Mallow sat nearby, and they both looked out toward the ocean.

After a long pause, Lana said "Tell me again why you're leaving."

Mallow shook her head. "You want me to stay?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just like hearing about it."

Mallow was normally excited to talk about her plans, but the mood this time was somber. She went ahead anyway. "Um, well… I've already mastered Alolan cuisine, right? I could take over the restaurant right now if I wanted to! And no school in the world can teach me more about it… but I just thought that maybe, if I went to the Lumiose culinary school, I could learn more about how it's done in other parts of the world. I could learn a lot of new skills, and maybe apply what I learn to make my cooking even better! And I could bring my Alolan flair to the rest of the world!"

Lana smiled. Mallow's enthusiasm never failed to cheer her up. "I don't think the world is ready for your spicy curry."

Mallow giggled. "Anyway… I'm going to be living in Lumiose while I go to school. It's my first time living on my own, so it's kinda scary. But I think I'm ready."

"I wish I could come with you," said Lana.

"You always can! I could use a roommate!"

"But I also don't want to leave Alola…"

"Oh…" Mallow darkened, then perked up. "Well, I guess you'll be waiting here when I come back!"

"You're coming back?"

"Yeah, of course! You didn't think I would be in school forever, did you?"

Lana leaned back and pondered. "But… how can you be sure? The future is so uncertain… I figured once you become a professional chef, you might find work somewhere, or even open up your own restaurant."

Mallow looked at her blankly. "No way, I already know exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm definitely coming back."

"You'd turn up a great opportunity just to come back to Alola?"

"Yeah!" said Mallow with certainty. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be. This is where my restaurant is! And it's where you are!"

Lana turned away to hide her uncontrollable grin. "You know… I think I figured it out."

"What?"

Lana buried her head between her legs. "It's embarrassing…"

"What!! I want to know!"

"I think… it doesn't matter what I end up doing with my life." She paused. "...as long as I get to do it with you."

"Aw!"

Mallow came over for a hug. Lana was tightly curled up, but she felt warm in her partner's embrace. After sitting comfortably together for a few minutes, they started the walk back to Konikoni city.

"I'll come visit your apartment in Lumiose sometime."

"I'd love that! We could spend the day together!"

"And we'll keep in touch every day?"

"Of course!"

Lana and Mallow both slept well that night, knowing their future together was secure.


End file.
